


Sleep

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus and Felix stay up late planning for an upcoming mission, and end up falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt, this time some Lolix! The prompt was for 'accidentally falling asleep together'.

It had been a long night cycle. Their next mission, only a day or so worth of space travel away, was complex. It was nothing they couldn’t handle, of course; they’d done harder jobs, taken down bigger and more important targets, but it was complex nonetheless.

So they’d been sat up working over the plans for hours on end, double checking every detail and triple checking every plan. Felix kept on complaining that they didn’t need to do this; that they’d be _fine_ like _always_ ; that this was totally unnecessary; but the only time he got up and walked away was to grab the blankets from their quarters. He quickly draped the pair of them in the blankets, burying his head against Locus’ shoulder and peering half-heartedly at their plans.

The blankets were warm and comforting, whilst the work was tiresome and boring, so it was hardly a surprise when Felix dosed off. It was even less of a surprise when Locus followed suit.

Felix buried his head against Locus’ shoulder, instinctively twisting his body so he was curled up against their chest. His head was almost completely covered by the blankets where he rested, and he was only covered more as he squirmed around to get comfortable. He was little more than a tuft of hair poking over the veil of blankets, curled up into a tight ball with their head sliding from Locus’ shoulder to their chest.

Locus’ arm had fallen slack over their lap, holding a data-pad they’d been showing to Felix; the data-pad didn’t take long to fall from their grasp, and it fell to the floor with a quiet clattering sound. Neither mercenary was disturbed. Locus’ arm simply slipped to wrap around Felix, pulling him closer and tucking him into their embrace.

Felix made a satisfied noise.

It wasn’t the most comfortable spot to fall asleep, the seats that made up their planning room; they were hard and uncomfortable, like most of the bare furnishings on this ship. But the blankets were soft, and the embrace was warm, so nevertheless the two slept peacefully. Felix’s head rested on Locus’ chest, hearing the beat of their heart; Locus’ arms wrapped around Felix, tucking them close.

Locus’ hold shifted over time. Their hand slid down Felix’s spine, resting over the small of his back with instinctive care. Their other slipped up to cup around the back of Felix’s head, fingers laced loosely into his hair. Felix only pressed closer, revelling in the attention even whilst asleep.

It was hours later that Felix finally stirred, woken up by a noise somewhere on the ship that he immediately dismissed as something to deal with later. His eyes fluttered open, looking around only to find himself surrounded by a blanket and by Locus’ arms.

“Huh. Guess we feel asleep. I suppose I should wake them up?” He mumbled, then paused, “…Nah.”

He closed his eyes; buried his head against Locus’ chest; leant into the touch of their hand; and fell right back to sleep.


End file.
